Love is a lovely thing
by Doodlez2012
Summary: "It is astonishing how little one feels alone when one loves."   John Bulwer  Written for astronauts love at first sight/first kiss challenge.


**This is for astronauts love at first sight/ first kiss challenge. **

* * *

><p><em>Hate leaves ugly scars, love leaves beautiful ones. ~Mignon McLaughlin, The Second Neurotic's Notebook, 1966<em>

She first met him during her fourth year. He was a year above her. He had just happen to come into her compartment on the Hogwarts express with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He didn't immediately catch her eye, but she knew there was something about him that she liked. She felt a sort of pull towards him, like it was fate that they finally met. Course she didn't believe in fate it was probably just wrackspurts or something making her feel this way. Her head did feel a bit fuzzy. For the remainder of the trip she would peek her eyes up and over her Quibbler to look at him. He kept playing with his Mimbulus mimbletonia plant.

After that she would see him around, sometimes in the hallways. Draco Malfoy and his friends laughing at him as he would pick up the books they had made him spilt. She would mostly see him at the great hall. He was usually sitting by Harry, Ron and Hermione. He always sat around them but never seemed to be involved with whatever they had been talking about. The more she watched him the more she became intrigued. She would say "hi" whenever they would pass in the hallway, he would stumble over his words but "hello" would eventually come out and she would make her way to her next class.

Later that year Dumbledore's Army started or as it became known as, the DA. She joined it to support what she considered a worthy cause. The longer the DA went on the closer she and Neville became. They began to practice spells with each other, she began to eat meals with him so they both wouldn't be so alone during them. The more they hung out the more she began to like him not as a friend. He made her stomach do flips every time they talked. She had never had that happen before but she didn't hate the sensation, in fact it made her feel a bit giddy.

Then came her fifth year. The DA was no more, at least for the time being. Her and Neville kept up their friendship that had begun with the DA. They ate lunch together, walked around the grounds together, they were sometimes joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione but not often. Those three seemed to be in their own little world. Then there was that first fight at Hogwarts. Her and Neville didn't see each other. She worried about him throughout the whole thing. When she finally did find him afterwards they just held each other and quietly cried.

Then came her sixth year. By now the death eaters had taken over. School was different it wasn't the same. Her and Neville started up the DA again, it was necessary. She saw many cruel things going on at the school but the one thing that kept her going was Neville. Whenever she would see him beaten and bruised she would take care of him. They never talked about what happened to him. They would talk about mundane things, her father, if he had heard anything about his grandmother, how they thought Harry was doing, and if Voldemort was ever going to be defeated.

Christmas came around and she was taken. Gone just like that. Neville felt alone without her there, she too. The one thing that kept her sane while at Malfoy Manor was her optimism that someone was going to come get her. She kept occupied by thinking up scenarios in which Neville took over the castle and Voldemort was dead. Though highly unlikely of happening it kept her interest when Ollivander wasn't able to talk, and her mind off of screams she would hear above her. When Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up, she was ecstatic. Now she would be saved and, she shyly thought to herself, see if Neville was okay.

Shell cottage was nice and all, but she was really anxious to get back to the castle, even though anyone in their right minds would want to stay away from it. The trio stayed there far to long for her liking, and when they left without her. She became almost furious. She wanted to get back to the castle, not be stuck at shell cottage. Finally the order was called. Bill and Fleur went, she followed. The Room of Requirement was more crowded then she last remembered. It looked like people were actually living there now. She looked all over the crowd of people for Neville. She saw many people that she knew, almost all of them looked hurt. There were the lucky few who didn't seem to be hurt at all and had gone into hiding simply because they couldn't stand being a part of the school anymore.

She finally found him, he was talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione. When she saw him, she felt relief. He was alright, then he turned and she saw his face. She had never seen him that bad before. It looked painful. Before she could talk to him Harry made an announcement. She knew instantly he wanted the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. She spoke up and led Harry to the tower so he could see for himself what he was looking for. Neville gave her a small smile before she left. That was the last time she saw him before the battle started.

It raged around her. Curses being thrown left and right, she had nearly been hit by the killing curse multiple times. It seemed to be the death eaters favorite curse. She saw many students and adults fall around her, but she couldn't let that bother her. She kept fighting, with the hope that he would be okay. She felt selfish only hoping that he would be okay, but it was the one thing that kept her going. His thought had kept her going for the past three years that she had known him. It was a wonderful thought, and it propelled her forward.

He found her. She had found a place to rest even though there was still fighting going on. She was surprised seeing him turn the corner, even more surprise when he kissed her. And pleasantly surprise when he said "I'm mad for you."

They may not have lasted but she never regretted a thing with him. After all, he held the dear place in her heart for being the first person she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! I had been working on it for a while but not really getting anywhere, when finally I got inspired somehow and wrote a lot of it at two in the morning. With that said, if there are any mistakes please tell me NICELY. <strong>

**I hope you can all tell who my charcter was. I know I didn't say her name, I didn't mean to at first but I ended up continuing it on. Anyway  
>I hope you enjoyed this, please review that would be wonderful!<strong>


End file.
